The Genomics Shared Resource has operated since 2002 as a core facility. The GSR was developed within the NCCC as a resource to meet the research needs of the NCCC but has expanded its reach to provide services to the entire Dartmouth research community. The major objectives of the GSR are to: (1) implement state-of-the-art high-throughput technologies for the global analysis of gene regulation and expression;(2) develop a competitive low-cost structure for microarray services that would promote use by NCCC investigators;and (3) develop new technologies to exploit additional avenues in genomics. Services currently offered by the GSR include (1) analysis of RNA samples to determine quality, amount, and purity;(2) experimental design consultations in conjunction with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Snared Resources; (3) Affymetrix gene expression profiling;(4) Agilent gene expression profiling;(5) Agilent miRNA arrays;(6) Agilent CGH arrays from frozen and FFPE samples;and (7) Agilent CpG island arrays. Services that are to be offered in the next year include: ChlP-on-chip arrays, Agilent genome tiling arrays, and SNP analysis. Information and ordering by the investigator is available electronically via the interactive website <http://dms.dartmouth.edu/dgml/>, which was established in 2006. Some of the new technologies being developed at the GSR include the use of microarrays to determine global transcription rates, hnRNA processing, cytoplasmic turnover rates, polysome entry rates, and differential nuclear vs. cytoplasmic steady-state RNA levels. During the fiscal year ending in 2007,14 NCCC members and their laboratories (of a total of 24 laboratories at Dartmouth) used the GSR with services valued at $238,000 (-65% of $366,410 total revenues). The overall goal of the GSR is to provide NCCC researchers with state-of-the-art technical support and services for their cancer research at as low a cost as possible so that they can successfully achieve their research objectives.